


【黑喵】关门弟子

by adingifc



Category: SNH48, 黑喵 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, 古代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adingifc/pseuds/adingifc
Relationships: Shen Mengyao/Yuan Yiqi
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

前情

华夏大地西南角某处有一名山唤做艾池山，其山四围峥嵘巍巍万丈，中有奇兽灵药寿鹿仙鸟，山猿野豹度崖穿径而来。山不远处有一福地名曰塞纳，为一张姓知府所管辖，尽管天高皇帝远，但知府为官清明廉洁，虽无十里长亭相随之事，百姓还算安居乐业怡然自得。府中少有恶性事件发生，但近有一采花大盗从外地流窜至塞纳府，接连入室做下好几起恶性案件，惹得百姓是人心惶惶，张知府同幕僚苦心设下天罗地网，请了兵房一沈姓教头，带领数十官差，最终以一伤零亡的代价擒得此恶人。

正文

沈师傅曾是当地一个小有名气的教头，擅长拳术和刀剑，原本吃的公家饭碗，在有次被借去衙门帮忙捉拿一个穷凶极恶臭名昭著的采花大盗时手臂中了一刀，虽最终忍痛搏斗捉拿到罪犯，可那一刀伤到了筋骨，大夫说伤养好后不影响日常生活却不再适合长时间剧烈运动，沈父便顺势退了，领了衙门的赏银和补贴在附近开了家武馆为生。

沈师傅有一个独生女儿名梦瑶，是沈师傅唯一的亲人，沈师傅还在军中做教头的时候，就被知晓他家特殊情况的上级特别允许可以带女儿到训练场地。那时候还梳着两个包包头的沈梦瑶总是乖乖坐在帐篷里看书或到场地观看操练，赢得全军上上下下的喜欢。有人动过心想来结成儿女亲事，都被沈师傅婉言谢绝了，沈师傅才不想找军中人，他只想女儿嫁到普普通通的人家，过一辈子安安稳稳的日子。

沈家父女日子过得还算滋润，因为武馆成立后，托沈教头是因为与采花大盗英勇搏斗受伤病退的福，大家觉得沈师傅为人正气，做事认真负责，来武馆学习的人不少，不过正儿八经入门的弟子只有三个。

大弟子是张知府家的小女儿，单名一个昕字，出生时早产导致体弱多病，沈师傅还在官府时其父就听说了他的名声，带着张小姐去拜了师，想学些拳脚锻炼身体。

张知府很宠小女儿，因为小女儿出生那日恰好来了调令宣布他从同知升为知府，张知府坚信是小女儿的出生带来了吉兆。他没有像其他人家那样成日将女儿拘在绣楼学绣花学女德，张小姐不想学就不学，张小姐说想学兵术就去请了师傅专门来府上授课，张小姐每日上午穿了男装扮作翩翩公子腰间跨一把长剑就往沈师傅那儿跑，张知府则告诉门房不必上报与阻拦。

二弟子叫戚予珠，是西市一个普通铁匠的大女儿，却是唯一一个沈师傅主动要求收徒的，原因据说是他去集市找人打刀时看到在火炉旁边安静帮忙的她，赤金的铁水映在冷凛的眼睛里恍惚间竟听到了刀剑相击的嘶鸣声。捏了捏小姑娘的筋骨后沈师傅认真地告诉铁匠：“你女儿天资极为不错，手臂有力步伐沉稳很适合学刀，我收她为正式弟子如何？”沈师傅的英勇事迹铁匠有所耳闻，心想女儿暂时也没有其他更好的选择便同意了，正式拜师后戚予珠直接搬去了沈师傅家中长住，每月才会回家一次。

后来事实证明沈师傅眼光的确毒辣，戚予珠天赋十分不错，任何动作套路几乎教过一遍就不会再忘，且将动作要领吸收后能迅速融会贯通，要实力有实力，要架子有架子，如遇不长眼的人找茬，只“嗖”一个刀眼飞过去，管叫什么魑魅魍魉统统都给吓跑，极为适合出门行走时带出去长脸撑场子。

沈师傅三弟子的拜师更有趣，她来时说不出自己姓名是什么，天天穿着洗得发白的布衣蹲在练武的大院门口看大家一起“嘿哈嘿哈”，原本以为只是一个来白学蹭课的穷家孩子，沈师傅很和蔼的，来就来吧，反正也不缺这点银子，但在撞见女儿和她露出白生生的小腿勾住树枝，一起倒吊着在院里那棵高高的树上荡来荡去后，他只想穿越回去锤死当初那样想的自己并加高院墙封上院门。

但为时已晚，沈师傅的女儿已经被她“蛊惑”，苦苦央求父亲收下她，说她没有父母没有家一直只能在街头流浪好可怜好可怜。街上那些乞儿也不是没见过，你怎么不去把他们一块儿借接来养家里啊？沈父恨铁不成钢地在心里痛骂，但最后还是被软软的女儿磨得没了脾气，再加上女儿一直乖巧懂事难得有事求他，考察了那孩子近期偷学的东西，悟性似乎还不错，便同意收下她做了关门弟子。见她身形灵活类猿便以袁做姓氏，名一琦，与女儿的“瑶”同为美玉之意，安排住到了二弟子戚予珠的隔壁厢房。

沈师傅其实很惆怅，虽然他的确不打算再收徒了，但关门弟子一般会是师傅精挑细选后最钟爱的一个，在女儿的搅和下收下那小崽子也不知是好事还是坏事。况且他堂堂顶天立地的大丈夫，前官府千军兵士的教头，行的都是风来雨去之事，捉的皆为凶神恶煞之徒，收的三个弟子竟然全是娇娇的姑娘，他偶尔跟女儿叹息：“以后若想在家里稍稍添点阳气，恐怕只能等你嫁人啰。”但奇怪的是每次这样说了之后养在院子里的鸡都会少几只。

“为什么每次我爹说完这样的话后你都要偷鸡？还叫上我一起吃，你不怕我告诉我爹吗？”沈梦瑶每次都这样问，她随意地散着卸去珠钗的乌发，脖子系着一件黑色披风的带子，叉着腿极没形象地蹲着，左右手反复倒腾着一只还冒白烟的鸡腿，被烫得龇牙咧嘴“呼呼”吹气。

袁一琦丑时偷溜进她的闺房一言不发就要拉她出来，自己默契地知道大概是又要去干那事儿了，果然，溜到鸡舍后，她熟练地丢进去一只铁蚱蜢，一只好奇吞下的公鸡立马就被掐住了喉舌叫不出声，再如法炮制又捉了两只，拎着三只鸡到三里外的小河边，打理干净撒上佐料包上荷叶，再裹厚厚一层泥做起了叫花鸡。

“我请你吃叫花鸡来谢谢你当初帮我说话让你爹同意收下我啊，而且我知道你不会告诉他的。”袁一琦咧着一口白牙笑，表情十分笃定，她仔细剥下鸡身上剩下的泥土，扯下只翅膀啃起来，随即看到沈梦瑶的披风下摆长得垂到了泥土上，便细心地用未沾油的小指勉强将多出来的部分塞进她的膝盖弯里。

“你这是什么怪道理，我是我爹的女儿，当然会站他那边。”沈梦瑶不服气地反驳：“不过这次就算了吧，看在你请我吃的份上，不过你还没回答我袁小黑，我爹那句话到底哪儿惹你了？”

你每次都会说算了吧，袁一琦在心里撇撇嘴自动忽略后半句话，沈梦瑶对自己很好的，才不会做告发的事，她有次看到自己在太阳下被晒得油亮反光地扎马步，鞋子都快被汗水浸湿了，之后便不再叫全名只叫小黑了，不过实际上嘴硬心软，隔日就用私房钱叫了伙木匠在内院练功的地方搭了个大架子，沈父气得吹胡子瞪眼：“习武之人怕什么日晒？瑶瑶你太惯着她们了！”

沈师傅给女儿留了点面子，他知道女儿其实是为了三弟子，他怎么想也想不明白，三个弟子中为何会独独喜欢和她玩儿，是张昕不够潇洒倜傥还是戚予珠刀舞得不够漂亮？

沈父眼里袁一琦只会话不多地跟在女儿身后被指挥着放纸鸢看杂戏，骑马射柳钓虾捉鱼，一点都没上进心，天我当初真是瞎了眼收的什么关门弟子诶！毁我一世英名！哎算了算了，就当给女儿找个玩伴了，沈父无奈地把脚跺得“梆梆”响，千层耐磨的厚鞋底儿激起一片尘土，然后借机高喊：“袁一琦快来扫扫地！别成天只顾着和瑶瑶追鸡撵狗的到处疯跑！”

沈梦瑶从不掩饰对袁一琦的特别，武馆里有不少同龄人，大家却把她当恩师的女儿敬着畏着，端着架子拘谨有礼，只有袁一琦会没有隔阂地和她追狗撵鸡地玩闹，满足自己各种异想天开的要求。

张昕是好，但更像一个温文尔雅的哥哥宠着家里的小妹，自己若有什么想求的难事，去找她一定成。

戚予珠也挺好，面冷心热很好相处的性子，舞刀的样子特别帅，但她的心都在西市那家小有名气的李氏豆腐店那里，沈梦瑶知道她喜欢豆腐老板的女儿李佳恩，下午常常隔三差五地找不着人，不就是又溜到豆腐店门口瞎转悠或者坐在对门的小茶馆明喝茶暗看佳人了嘛。

不过还是袁一琦最好啦！她对自己有种十分低调入微的宠溺温柔，如睡惯了的枕头那样无声无息却意外贴合的存在，当初她第一次出现在沈家院门口时就有一种说不出来的熟悉感，时常一个眼神就知道对方心里所想，像一块天生的玉环被意外摔裂成两块玦，即使遗落后百年不见，凹凸的齿状缺口依旧能完美合到一起。

“我俩会不会真的是上辈子有什么特别的缘分啊？”沈梦瑶偷偷和袁一琦耳语，袁一琦却神秘地笑着一言不发。

原本只把袁一琦当亲密的好闺蜜和小师妹，但每次沈父提到嫁人的话题时，脑子里莫名浮现的都是小师妹的脸，有次竟然做梦梦到小师妹靠很近在耳边轻轻呼唤自己的名字，梦境真实得能感觉到嘴里的热气喷到耳垂上，全身像冬日里脱厚衣服时过了层噼里啪啦的电一般，沈梦瑶是在梦中的自己情不自禁地搂着小师妹的脖子缓缓倒在床上，并且心中期待着她接下来更亲密一些后惊觉自己的心的。

最初，沈梦瑶有点点罪恶感，她甚至不敢显露出丝毫这样的想法，毕竟周围哪家不是男子配女子，就连戚予珠那样的猛人对李佳恩也只是偷偷喜欢，从来打着做好姐妹的幌子。

虽然小师妹极听自己的话，如果告诉她城隍庙门口的半瞎子说今晚不和自己脱光了睡一觉就会得急病郁郁而终这样的荒唐言，她也会二话不说地乖乖在自己闺房那张罩了浅紫色蕾丝帐子的床上躺好，但沈梦瑶想要的不是一个形式，她想要袁一琦也全心全意地喜欢自己，二人快快乐乐地生活在一起。

为此沈梦瑶困扰了好久，但发现沈父每次叨叨完自己的亲事后袁一琦都会泄愤一般大半夜溜到闺房拉着自己偷鸡，沈梦瑶有些窃喜，她不是被关在绣房成日只能看《女诫》、《女训》规规矩矩的大家闺秀，她偷偷看过好多才子佳人的话本与杂戏，家境贫寒的才子听到佳人被迫许给了富家公子后总是会被气得做些破坏姻缘的事，那么袁一琦偷鸡算是一种幼稚的不满吗？我俩虽然不是才子佳人，但可以做举世无双的双姝啊！

她最初是小心谨慎试探地问为什么，后来见袁一琦不是叉开话题就是沉默不说话，便干脆肆无忌惮地耍赖，但依旧撬不开袁一琦这个死硬的蚌壳。

快速吃完鸡后，浇熄了还有点点余光的火堆，再掬两把河水洗手洗脸，袁一琦拉起仍然没有问到答案满脸怨念的沈梦瑶，拎起剩下的两只叫花鸡，连飞带跳地回了沈宅，鸡则丢到了回去路上的乞丐巷子里。

送了欲言又止的沈小姐进闺房后，袁一琦一翻身上了房子的屋顶，躺在被风吹雨打磨得光滑了的瓦砾上，她心里有个秘密，其实她不是人，她是艾池山里修行了五百多年的黑豹精，在她还只是一只普通豹子时不小心踩中一个猎人陷阱，虽然奋力挣脱逃走了但后腿受了重伤，甚至发了炎症。

是一个上山玩耍的小姑娘救了她，不但给她就地取了草药敷上，还撕下衣服的下摆给她包扎，那一瞬间竟然心动，甚至误打误撞开了灵智，但自己知道现在这个模样没资格做任何事，便躲回山洞开始潜心修行，终于小有所成，可惜山中才一日世上已千年，虽未过去千年但也有几百年了，转眼间沧海桑田，现在已经是20世纪，当年的塞纳府早就物是人非。

袁一琦辗转到了这座山当初的土地，那个土地现在已高升为一方城隍，她化作一个现世打扮的小姑娘，一个优雅的弹跳，十分不规矩地蹦到高高的供桌上坐下，两条腿一荡一荡的，边啃一颗供盘上的脆桃边嚷嚷：“洪珮雲，你可不能不帮我，想当初要不是我把你从绝壁的树上叼下来，你还不知要被困多久呢！”

“诶哟喂姑奶奶，你快先从我的供桌上下来吧，一会儿被来上香的信徒看见了，我还要不要点面子了！”洪珮雲十分无奈但不得不承认的确欠了一个大人情，当初为了摘取艾池山上一个天生地长的宝贝，自己不慎从峻峭山崖上滑落挂在峭壁的松树上好久。

若是平常根本难不倒，作为一方土地这点小小问题还是能轻松应对的，但次宝贝过于灵性能自动隔绝方圆十里的法力，自己硬生生在树上挂了三天三夜，幸好一只过路的豹子精将自己叼到了安全地方。

“你的要求倒也不难，我可以根据你留的那块纱布找到那位小姑娘的那一世并送你过去，但是我提醒你，你想回去的话，这几百年修炼的法力不但必须暂时被封印，而且你绝对不能过多插手人家的生活，万一引起连锁反应被天庭所知，涉及此事的人都不会被轻饶。”

“所以为了降低风险，你确定不考虑一下直接找到这一世的她吗？现下的话又方便快捷你还不用有那么多顾忌。”洪珮雲语重心长地劝着。

“不，我想先看一看那时的她，是那一世的她救了我，那是我们缘分的起点，这一世的等我回来了再问你吧。”袁一琦坚持着，总觉得不去看那一世的沈梦瑶就没机会了解拥有最完整的她。

洪珮雲不禁翻了一个白眼，这人真会做交易，绕着绕着变成了完成她两份心愿，罢了罢了毕竟是大人情，而且找个人对自己来说也不是什么难事。

“好吧，那我再给你一面镜子，你过去之后有两次机会可以和我取得联系，有什么事只需对镜子叫一声’请城隍洪上仙降临’就可以了。”洪珮雲一脸我对你还不错吧的表情，但被袁一琦直接无视。

袁一琦躺在屋顶看着晴朗夜空漫天忽闪的星星，摸摸胸口贴身放好的小圆镜方感到稍许安心，或许是时候用一次镜子了，她想。

沈梦瑶最近频繁对自己穷追猛打地问为什么偷鸡，她不是没猜到原因，她开心得恨不得立马抱着沈梦瑶亲一口。当初原本只是抱着简单看一眼想法出现在沈家院门口的袁一琦，在看到那个骑在沈宅的院墙上嘟着嘴百无聊赖看行人街景明显长大了一点的熟悉身影就一秒沦陷了，只是在她家附近租一个房子看她护她这一世慢慢长大变老的想法早就被抛诸脑后。

自己故意去接近她，装可怜跟她说自己一个人只能一直在街头流浪，再加上身为精怪的自己本身身手还是不错的，不但顺利进入沈家还被沈父收做关门弟子。

袁一琦当然想和沈梦瑶在一起，但过来前洪珮雲的警告历历在目，绝对不能改变她的生活轨迹！否则会对以后产生一系列连锁影响。

那沈梦瑶这一世的命是怎么样的呢？如果没有自己是不是会像其他女子那般结婚生子？袁一琦万分嫉妒和难过了，如果真是那样的话，自己岂不是得眼睁睁看着她像命中注定那样和一个男子生活在一起，得看着她被柴米油盐和家长里短磋磨着老去，明明现在我才是先来的！袁一琦委屈极了，决定立马掏出小镜子好好问问！

念出那句羞耻的咒语后，镜子那边果然出现了洪城隍的脸，她一脸快乐似乎遇到了什么好事。

“你这是怎么了？”毕竟有事求人，袁一琦决定先礼貌地寒暄一下。

“啊我新认识了隔壁一个姓林的城隍，人长得好看还有趣，等你回来了我们仨去烫火锅啊小黑豹。”

“我有名字了，你以后要叫我袁一琦，哎呀行了行了你笑得眼睛都没了，你先等等，我问你件顶重要的事，能帮我查到沈梦瑶这一世是什么样的命吗？”

“我想想，查过去发生的事倒也不难，不过有点麻烦，我得找在地府生死簿部门工作的熟人问问，你等半个月后再用镜子联系我吧。”

“好，那我半个月后再找你。”

行吧，一个月的时间等一个很重要事的结果也不算太久，袁一琦干净利落地翻身下了屋顶，简单洗洗就回房休息了。


	2. Chapter 2

袁一琦等得了沈梦瑶却等不急了，沈师傅曾经的同僚最近又介绍了一个男子，他是家中独子，年方二十二就取得了秀才的功名，家中人口简单，除了他自己只有一老母在堂。

沈师傅对他印象不错，认为是一个颇有前途的良配，并且嫁过去之后不用愁妯娌相处的那些鸡零狗碎，他开始试探女儿是怎么想的，毕竟沈梦瑶今年就满十八岁了，已经算是老姑娘了。

若是以前，沈梦瑶会觉得无所谓，和谁在一起都无所谓，父亲觉得不错那就是不错吧，身边的人哪个不是靠父母之命媒妁之言的？但心里充盈着一个人后便不想再有丝毫勉强，更何况那个人心里明明也是有她的！

沈梦瑶看着袁一琦老是装傻充愣的呆样就气不打一处来，既然山不肯过来那就我过去吧，她决定手动添上一把好柴旺旺火，于是在一个寻常下午的射箭练习时，一身短装的沈梦瑶在开弓前略使小技，引得袁一琦迷迷糊糊跳入圈套。

“我们今天来比赛吧小黑，十箭定胜负，谁输了就要答应赢的人一件事。”

“好啊。”袁一琦一如既往地不会提反对意见，哪怕看着沈梦瑶一脸不怀好意的笑容隐隐觉得有陷阱。

沈梦瑶有九成九把握会赢，自己箭术本身就不差，而且袁一琦一定会让着自己，果然，最终沈梦瑶如愿险胜，她甩着过于紧张而有些酸的胳膊，神气十足地说出了自己想要的事：“你今晚亥时偷偷来我房间，我有重要的事要问你。”然后在袁一琦目瞪口呆的表情下神气活现地拍拍手走了。

沈师傅今晚和女儿、弟子们一块儿吃饭时总觉得气氛有点不大对，平常多话的女儿一言未发，袁一琦也只顾埋头扒饭，像是被关柴房饿了有十天。难道她俩闹矛盾了？沈师傅决定隔几天再找这个三弟子好好聊聊，师姐一定要让着敬着的！现在先说一件更重要的事。

“你们谁今晚去一趟张知府家里，张知府说是有一封重要的信需要给我。”本来这件事最适合交给大弟子张昕，但她前段时间只带了一个贴身丫鬟扮作随从去了外地游历，不知道什么时候才能归乡。张知府神神秘秘地只叫了一个眼生的小厮带了信物偷偷从后门溜进来捎的口信，说今晚派个信得过的人悄悄过去，千万不要被任何人发现了。

“我去吧。”戚予珠停下手里的筷子主动开口：“我顺路跑一趟，正好我喜欢晚饭后出去遛遛食。”

其实是沈梦瑶轻轻用脚尖踢了戚一脚，她生怕沈父直接点了袁一琦去，袁一琦这蚌壳面对这事一向滑溜得像条捉不住的泥鳅，好不容易设下的圈套，今晚说什么都不能被耽误了。

“好，那你一会儿就跑一趟吧，注意点避开人去，早去早回。”由稳重的二弟子做这件事，沈师傅向来十分放心，戚予珠则盘算着一会早去早办事，结束了还能拐到佳恩那儿晃悠一圈露露脸，沈梦瑶满意今晚的计划可以顺利进行，整张桌子只有袁一琦过得十分煎熬。

她用脚趾头都能猜得出沈梦瑶是想干嘛，但在洪珮雲将沈梦瑶这一世的命格查清了告诉她前，她一点都不敢多动，毕竟真出了乱子，会连累她们两个人也被天庭处罚。但答应了沈梦瑶的事情不能不做，而且老是这样一次又一次的回避，若是自己被如此对待恐怕早就没了耐心，今晚怎么办呢？袁一琦只觉得心乱如麻，恨不得随便哪个谁来将自己一榔头敲晕过去算了。

亥时将至，她怀揣沉重的心情从沈梦瑶特意开着的窗户翻进了屋子，她想象过很多种今晚沈梦瑶可能逼问她的模样，甚至暗自担忧如果气急了拿剑把子怼她该怎么收场，却没想到会见到穿着白色里衣，只是安安静静坐在梳妆台前抬手梳理青丝的人，一副准备就寝的样子，完全没有想象中的剑拔弩张。

白色的袖子因为重力滑落，露出线条养眼而纤细的手腕，身为走兽精怪天生有着极好的目力，能清晰看到手腕凹陷处的皮肤是微青色的，肌肤下流淌着源源不断的血液，袁一琦有些被蛊惑地开始控制不住去想象用舌尖舔舐用牙齿轻磨会是什么口感。明明都是女子，明明只是一个寻常的动作，明明在后世的二十世纪呆了一段时间的，但落在有意人的眼里，无一不是充满了其他的意味。

“我，我来了。”袁一琦勉强将脑子里的黄色废料通通甩出，结结巴巴地提醒自己的到来，她摸索着四肢僵硬地往旁边移动，却不小心脚下怎么一拐，膝盖就超大力地撞上桌子腿，一个踉跄差点来个平地摔。

沈梦瑶无奈地扶着龇牙咧嘴的她一跳一跳到床沿坐好，卷起裤腿后果然看到青紫了一块，还好跌打药酒是沈家常备药品，沈梦瑶拿来药酒、纱布和小剪子，坐在床另一边将膝盖脚搭在自己大腿上，一边用纱布上着药一边轻蹙眉头埋怨道：“你慌什么，我又不会吃了你。”

你真不会？我不就是怕你在下次联系洪珮雲前捅破窗户纸嘛。袁一琦在心里直犯嘀咕，面上却做出一副乖乖聆听的样子。

擦完药后沈梦瑶将药瓶塞子塞好放到一边，依旧让腿光着等药酒被风吹干，但室内的风力微弱得几乎可以忽略不计，便干脆撩起头发俯下身，鼓着腮帮子神情认真地往伤口处吹气。

凉凉的气息吹到伤口周围的肌肤上有些痒，但这个时刻过近距离带来的威力更甚，腿肚子下只隔了薄薄的一层布料，触感几乎没有阻碍地原原本本传递过来，袁一琦屏住呼吸，努力收紧了全身每一寸肌肤和毛孔一动不动。

随后在这个暧昧又略微尴尬的时刻，听到沈梦瑶再一次问出了袁一琦害怕的那句话：“你到底为什么每次在我爹说了嫁人的话题后都不高兴？你不想我嫁人吗？”

这次问得比从前都要直接，虽然来之前做足了心理准备，听到这句后脑子里还是“嗡”的一声。

此时不同以往，以往二人都不着急，像是在玩一个对谜底心知肚明的游戏，墨守着规则与底线不会影响游戏结果，反而增添了许多乐趣，但是沈梦瑶在又一个般配的结亲对象后，突然向前迈出一步想将这个明明是确切的答案稳稳抓在手里，而袁一琦在惊觉严重后果后变得小心谨慎，退后一步一心保持安全距离。

现在看不到沈梦瑶的脸，她侧身坐着被垂下的头发遮住了表情，低着头改吹气为往伤口处匀速扇着风，淡定得好像只是在问“明日陪我去摘花好吗”这样寻常的问题。

袁一琦只能长时间地沉默，因为既不想说谎也不想敷衍地给一个答案，她开始埋怨洪珮雲查那个杀千刀的生死簿为什么要花那么长时间，现在距离约好的时间还有三天啊！

突然，远处街上传来“咚咚！咚咚”敲打梆子的声音，兼着还有更夫一边敲着一边拖长了声音抑扬顿挫地喊着：“关门关窗，防偷防盗！”提醒人们现在是亥时二更了。

锣声像是敲在袁一琦的心上，声声催她赶紧开口，眼瞅着沈梦瑶越来越冷静，左右为难的她终于想出了目前最好的回答。

“你等我三日好不好？”她将沈梦瑶散落在左肩的头发全撇到肩后，下巴搁在她肩膀薄薄的里衣上，双手穿过前胸后背搭在另一个肩头，放软了语气但十分坚定地说：“三日之后一定告诉你。”

袁一琦承认她是故意这样做的，之前就发现沈梦瑶对她的肢体接触十分敏感，尤其是有一次捉弄着对耳朵吹气时，沈梦瑶躺在椅子的扶手上酥得半天都坐不起来。后来害怕玩得过火便刻意保持一定距离，现在特殊情况却不得不特意又有些别扭地花这样的小心思，只求通过眼下这一关，果然杀招一出，她感觉到环住的这个躯体整个都紧了一下。

“你认真的？”沈梦瑶问，她有被一反常态软乎乎撒娇的袁一琦惊到，咧开嘴想笑但又不适合笑出声，不过板着的脸上终于有了生动的表情。

这人总是别扭得很，行动和想法老是反着来，也不知到底是在躲避什么，这次明确说了等她三日也算是突破了吧，沈梦瑶小心翼翼地耸耸被压得沉下去的肩膀，颠颠肩上的脑袋，催促耍赖皮的人多说点赶紧安安自己的心。

你是在问三天后给你答复是不是认真的，还是问我对这段感情是不是认真的？

反正二者都是真的。

袁一琦眨巴眨巴眼，从鼻子里发出一声瓮声瓮气的“嗯”，然后索性放弃挣扎般放松了气力，像只树袋熊贴在肩上。鼻子距离最近的肌肤也就两枚铜钱叠起来那么远，呼出的鼻息喷到沈梦瑶脖子上立马反弹回自己脸上，她闭目偷偷闻着一股子散发出来的栀子花味儿有些心猿意马起来。

真好闻，她晓得这是戴春林的香粉，沈梦瑶曾经要给她抹，但自己抹了后老是打喷嚏流鼻涕便放弃了，这是张昕从扬州的客商手里买来送给沈梦瑶的顶好的牌子，据说深受后宫嫔妃追捧，沈梦瑶一向很宝贝地压在箱底，偶尔用时都只抹一丢丢，今晚竟然拿出来扑了一些。

袁一琦心里叹息一声，有些希望时间就停留在这一刻，像历史这种循天道而定、被写好了的东西，如果真的注定了，那她这点微弱的力量恐怕只能任由洪流裹挟着往前走，她害怕三日后会从镜子里听到不想听到的结果，害怕成为人类说的那句什么“天地不仁以万物为刍狗”中无力摆脱最终被扔掉的命运的草扎狗子。

她情不自禁地将沈梦瑶搂得更紧，想起当初洪城隍叫她留在现世的劝告不由有一丝后悔，但既然来都来了，要让她放弃这几年的一切却是万万不肯的，所有的都没法当作没有发生过一般。

突然窗户传来极细微的吱呀声，耳聪目明的小黑豹瞬间察觉到，敏捷地扭头看过去，窗户猛地被打开后竟是闪进一个蒙面的魁梧身影，也不知在墙角蹲守了多久，跳进屋刚落地就盯准了方向提刀直奔二人而来。

险状来得过于突然，床距离窗子不算远，蒙面人瞬间窜到了离她们只有三五米远的位置，触手可及的都是软软的被褥和帐子，没有任何可以用来抗衡的利器，

对了！刚刚剪纱布用了剪子，虽然又小又钝，不过对于拥有超比人类力量的精怪来说足够了，袁一琦咬咬呀右手提起惊呆了的沈梦瑶的后领子往床后一带，同时左手迅速摸到小剪子，顾不得这个举动可能会让人察觉到她力量的古怪，果断往蒙面人胸口使劲掷去。

虽然法力在穿越前已被封印，但几百年来修炼出的体魄还在，尽管亡命之徒下意识抬手想用刀身挡住飞来之物，但远远没来得及，小剪子不出所料地利落洞穿了心脏，“叮”地一声钉在了背后木质的墙板上。

这是一个反应迅速的成功应对突击状况的案例，如果师傅在场一定会满意地点着头摸摸下巴，唯一遗憾的是不死心的凶手在倒下前，用尽最后力气把手里的长刀往床后沈梦瑶的方向直直抛来。

不好！袁一琦来不及喊出声，只能用力撑起没受伤的那条腿歪歪斜斜地往右边扑过去，锋利的刀尖爽利地扎进肉里，腹部传来剧烈的刺痛，头部右侧因为惯性控制不住地撞到了床头。

好久没体验过受伤是什么感觉了，袁一琦疼得眼泪花瞬间挤了出来，耳边模模糊糊传来前方重物倒地的巨响和沈梦瑶慌张的呼喊，于是她放心地晕了过去，脑子里最后一个念头是：这样用尽全力都要干掉目标的决心，我们什么时候惹下的那么大仇啊！

昏迷了不知道多久，袁一琦被急剧的生理缺水逼醒了，她梦到自己在戈壁滩上被烈日炙烤，只觉得浑身烫得厉害喉咙管干得冒烟，头上盖了一块温温的毛巾，腹部似乎绑了厚厚的绑带，闷闷的紧紧的动弹不得。趴着睡在床边的沈梦瑶被轻微的晃动惊醒，惊喜地伸出手来摸自己的侧脸，冰冰凉凉的手覆在肌肤上十分舒服。

这是回到了当初在山上的时候吗？那次也是烧得厉害，有一双软软的手沿着脊背一遍遍抚摸自己的身躯，袁一琦情不自禁地像只大型猫科动物（其实本来就是），歪着头用脸颊使劲蹭那只冰凉的手，喉咙不自觉发出“呼噜呼噜”的声音，接着控制不住地再度陷入昏迷中。

再次醒来后已经没那么难受了，房里暂时没人，袁一琦勉强掀开被子看了看，身上已经换了一身干净的里衣，头不再发烫发昏，身子也不再黏黏糊糊的，清爽了许多。

自己这是睡了多少天了？袁一琦慢慢坐了起来，缓缓活动四肢努力找回身体的控制感，这几天昏昏沉沉的一直在做梦，不断重复梦到沈梦瑶被逼着和那个前途不错的秀才定了亲事。

梦里自己仿佛被谁施了法，只能定定地站在站在沈宅门口，眼睁睁看她被一顶花轿子和一群人吹吹打打欢欢喜喜地接走，好容易身体能动弹了，追到她跟前想带她走，却被质问为什么当时只是看着她什么也不做，现在已经晚了。

万幸一觉醒来，原来只是做了一场噩梦。对了我的镜子呢！袁一琦突然想起，衣服已被换过，镜子明显不在胸口熟悉的地方，她慌忙四下寻找，幸好在枕头边找到，估计是沈梦瑶看她放在贴身的地方猜到是重要的东西。

虽然不知道具体昏迷了多少天，但大概和约定的日子差不了太多，袁一琦赶紧拿起镜子，趁现在正好无人迅速联系洪珮雲。

“洪城隍，你查到了吗？”急切的她哑着还有些沙哑的嗓子直入主题。

“查到了查到了，你别急啊，是这样的，其实沈梦瑶那一世命不太好，她与一个秀才定了亲，但还未成亲前秀才就在赶考路上被强盗杀死，于是本就不耐烦成亲的她干脆以守节为借口终身未嫁。”

“哦是吗。”袁一琦声音不觉变得轻快起来，没想到会是这么有操作空间的命格，既然如此，自己和这一世的她在一起自然不会对后面产生什么太大的影响了。不过没想到那个被人看好的秀才却是个短命的，虽然他算是间接地帮了我们，但自己也不会多事地去救他一命，毕竟谁知道会不会反而煽动了蝴蝶翅膀呢。

正自个偷偷开心时，外面隐隐传来熟悉的脚步声，袁一琦吓一跳，赶紧敏捷地翻身躺下，还没来得及心虚地闭上眼睛门就被打开了。

“小黑你醒啦！”沈梦瑶用一只手帕垫着端了一只乳白色的小瓷碗进来了，惊喜地快速走过来将碗搁在床边的矮凳子上，用手摸了摸已经不烫的额头：“你果然没事儿了，大夫说这今天内人醒了就好了，我还怕你再反复发烧。”

“我这是睡了多少天了？那个蒙面人到底是怎么一回事？”

“这都第四天了，刀伤其实不深，也没伤到内脏，头被撞出的那个包时间久了就会消下去，主要是伤口发炎导致高烧反复。”

又是发炎吗，袁一琦不禁哑然失笑，还真是和认识时的缘分一样，上一次她因祸得福有了修炼的机会，那这一次呢？

“那个蒙面人就是之前伤过我爹的那位采花大盗，他当初花费一大半身家贿赂了一个贪财的狱卒，用移花接木之法让另一个死囚代替他处斩，因为怨恨我爹捉拿他成就了自己名声，在外面苦练刀法后这次专程回来报仇，幸好被你轻松拿下，来，先坐起来喝药，一会儿凉了。”

袁一琦有些别扭地乖乖坐在床上，围着被子张着嘴等药汤一勺接一勺被喂进来。药不苦甚至有一点点甜味，应该是在煎熬时被细心的人加了甘草，入口微微有些烫，激得额头出了一层薄薄的汗，沈梦瑶腾出一只手从怀里掏出手帕细心地轻轻擦去。

充当被照顾角色的感觉真的很好，被满满的柔情和爱意包围，放手做个没有自理能力的人也不需要担心，几百年前自己就被这样照顾，几百年后终于成长为了可以照顾她存在。

最重要的是，现在可以没有顾虑地回答那个问题了：“对了，我现在可以回答你了，我喜欢你沈梦瑶，你不要和那个秀才，不对，不要和任何人定亲好不好，我想和你一辈子在一起，就你我你爹我们三个人永远生活在一起。”

“但是你先别回答好。”看着沈梦瑶亮起的双眼，袁一琦慌忙补充道：“有一个秘密我得先告诉你，其实我不是人类，你还记得你几年前在艾池山上救过的那只后腿受伤的黑豹吗？”

袁一琦掀起被子的一角，挽起裤脚露出小腿上至今可见的伤疤，原来沈梦瑶就问过，被她以“调皮时树枝割破的”做借口搪塞过去了。她顿了顿，小心翼翼地看了眼面前面色有些古怪但还算正常的人：“我就是那只黑豹子，修炼几百年后小有所成，穿越回这个年代来找你的。”

“哦～那只黑豹啊，我记得，当时我爹带了兵士去艾池山脚操练，我无聊便经常上山去玩，然后就碰到了受伤的你，怪不得你扔剪子的力道那么大还那么精准，我拔下来的时候晃了好久。”

沈梦瑶竟然咯咯地捂着嘴笑：“我叫你小黑还真是叫对了，那小黑豹你的尾巴呢？你不是有条长长的黑尾巴吗？你是怎么把尾巴变没的？”一边说一边手滑进被子里摸她的尾椎骨。

“啊你快停下沈梦瑶！你别忘了我是个病人！沈！梦！瑶！”袁一琦一边左右扭动拼命躲避那只大胆在被窝里摸向自己尾椎骨的手，一边大惊失色地高声叫喊，毕竟猫科动物的尾巴根极为敏感，担心摸到会露出失态的神情。她仗着沈梦瑶手里还端着药不敢太大动作，火速打了个滚裹紧被子打了个滚，灵活地缩到床的最里面。

沈梦瑶看着小黑豹将自己紧紧裹成一条毛毛虫，只露出半个小脑袋，圆溜溜的眼睛警惕地盯着自己蠢蠢欲动的魔手，像只受了惊吓随时准备逃窜的猫，假装不满地“切”了一声，暂时放弃对尾巴的兴趣，免得将她吓跑。

“你，你不害怕吗？你完全不介意我不是人？”感觉到暂时安全了的袁一琦放松了一些，将下巴从被子里露出，犹犹豫豫地试探。

“豹子不就是一只大猫嘛，我很喜欢猫咪啊，你看经常来我们院里黏着我的坨坨就很可爱嘛。”

虽然这话也勉强算是好话但袁一琦怎么想都感觉有一点被侵犯到！坨坨是一只黑脸的长毛流浪猫，脸中间黑得像是投胎前被鬼差一脚踹进轮回六道，看上去笨笨的，天天甩着漂亮的毛尾巴有事没事跟在沈梦瑶屁股后面，除了好看和黏人一无是处，偏偏沈梦瑶很吃这一套，对着一只猫亲亲抱抱的，搞得袁一琦都有些吃味。

“我才不是那种小猫！我一个可以抵它们一群，而且它们能像我一样聪明一样口吐人言吗，沈梦瑶你不如多喜欢喜欢我！”袁一琦卖力地推销自己独一无二的优势。

“我本来就很喜欢你啊小黑。”沈梦瑶撂下才喝了一半的药碗麻溜地一翻身上了床，慢慢贴近了蜷缩在床角的人，手指摸索着将被子漏风的地方一点点塞好，故作委屈又气场全开地说：“是你一直不肯正面回答我。”

“我。”袁一琦自知理亏，心虚地又往被窝缩了缩，不过哪怕是已经平安度过了，那些事也不好说太多，对于一个凡人来说天机知道太多容易折寿的，而且那么凶险的事还是不要讲太多比较好，沈梦瑶每天开开心心的就好，这一世我来护着她。

心中思绪正百转千回，沈梦瑶看着在被子里缩着脖子的袁一琦觉得好可爱，瞪着圆圆眼睛神游天外的样子的确很有猫科动物的特点。以前怎么没发现袁一琦一些下意识动作真的挺像大猫的，比如异常敏捷的身手、喜欢一耸一耸抽动鼻子，常常眯着眼趴在摇椅上晒太阳，看似漫不经心地实际能一秒对呼唤作出反应。

哇喜欢的人和喜欢的猫类结合在一起，还有比这更棒的事吗！

沈梦瑶用实际行动诠释了自己现在有多高兴，她像对待坨坨那样凑近这只大猫突然在额头上“波”了一口，然后丢下一句“药凉啦我去给你热一热”自己就红着脸飞速跑掉了，留下懵圈的袁一琦捂着额头在被子里傻笑。


	3. Chapter 3

后来袁一琦才知道这些天发生了好多好多事，张知府那晚想传递的信上写的就是衙门安排在酒馆花楼的暗线，意外查到了采花大盗其实并没有死的事实，害怕打草惊蛇才叫了人悄悄地传递消息，没想到恰好就在送信当晚，大盗就好巧不巧的下了手。

先是按约去知府家取信的戚予珠被躲在附近伺机下手的大盗偷袭，原本以戚予珠的功夫是能拿下的，但大盗见久战不敌害怕引来其他人，趁其不备耍花招洒了把迷药，戚予珠躲闪不及被迫吸进一小口，渐渐手脚发软行动迟缓，肩膀被利刃割伤。

幸好当时李佳恩家豆腐店对面茶楼的一个小二和几个好友在外面吃多了酒，正躲避宵禁巡查的差人偷偷溜回家，一行人撞见本就心虚的盗贼误打误撞将其吓跑，随后被吓跑的盗贼以为事情败露就慌忙去了沈家想先下手为强，便发生了被袁一琦用小剪子掷死那件事，死得极其窝囊，连咬牙切齿恨了那么久的沈师傅的面儿都没见着，就被沈师傅的关门弟子真正送去见了阎王。

茶楼小二认出这是经常来茶楼只点一壶茶那位盯着对面豆腐店一坐一下午的怪人，便将她抬至李佳恩家里，佳恩见到还在流血的戚予珠大惊失色，慌忙去请了大夫，万幸大盗自恃武功高强没在刀上抹什么毒药，伤口不算深，吸入的迷药喝了解药后也就好了。

倒是戚予珠，次日听特意出去打听的李佳恩说了是怎么一回事后大致清楚了前因后果，见师傅的危机已解除，一向行事光明磊落的她难得厚着脸皮借口肩膀一动就疼，硬是赖在李佳恩家养了三天伤才回来，不过戚姐涨红了脸别扭地说谎话的样子，估计也就佳恩会信了。

三日后散着发遮着面沿墙根偷溜回沈宅的她百般遮掩，但还是被眼尖的沈梦瑶发现了脸颊上一个若隐若现的唇印，尽管一个劲儿地否定“我俩真的什么都没有”，沈小姐也表示一个字都不能信。

沈梦瑶有次陪她去了茶馆看佳恩，十分疑惑地问：“七七，你喜欢她什么啊？她那么干干瘦瘦的小身板，笑得傻乎乎的，像个会被轻易骗走银子的老实人。”

“我就是喜欢她笑起来傻乎乎的样子啊，眼睛像小鹿一样水汪汪的。”一向以异域冰美人闻名的戚予珠手托着脸竟笑得有点憨：“无论对什么人都善良得没太多防备心，这样心灵纯粹的人谁都会被吸引吧。”

“七七你看着她的时候也好喜欢笑，平时总是冷着个脸，你刚入门那几天我都不怎么敢跟你说话。”沈梦瑶吐槽八百年前记到现在的怨念。

“哟，你倒是每分每秒都在那儿傻乐呵的，但我总比你和袁一琦无时无刻都黏在一起的好。”戚予珠轻松反讥，指指沈梦瑶手里把玩着的一个黑如浓漆的墨玉豹子小挂件，她知道是袁一琦送的：“诶你说她为什么送你个黑乎乎的豹子呢？送花儿送脂粉的都有，哪有送豹子给小姑娘的，袁一琦这人是不是审美有问题啊。”

“你，你管好你自己吧！”沈梦瑶嘲笑不成反倒是自个闹了个大红脸，茶碗往桌上一磕，火急火燎地打住话题。

在这场勉强算是有惊无险战斗里，戚予珠挂了点头彩但因祸得福，沈梦瑶除了一些惊吓其余无甚大概，沈师傅原本是应该被重点保护的头号危险人物，不但却从头到尾丝毫没有参与感，还糊里糊涂地变成最后一个知道的人。

袁一琦倒是成了受伤最严重的一位，不过受到了心爱人最无微不至的照顾也还是不亏了，只是偶尔望着窗外长吁短叹，发愁不知这事儿被那些同为精怪的朋友知道后会被嘲笑多久。

不过也十分庆幸那天去了沈梦瑶房里，否则万一她有什么意外，即便是天道降下多大的惩罚，袁一琦也无法保证能控制住自己不将那个大盗千刀万剐了丢去喂鱼。

一个月后，张家小姐从外地游历回来了，据说回乡路上还救了遭遇草莽的道台一家，道台一家的独女名为许杨玉琢，对力挽狂澜，挥剑击敌于马下的张小姐印象深刻尤为倾心，经常下了帖子邀请她踏青骑马赏花喝茶，能与有权力监督弹劾自己的道台常常来往，张知府自然大力支持，甚至有次宴饮得微醺后得意地拍着小女儿肩膀夸赞不愧是自己的福星。

再次仔细验明了采花大盗的尸首，这起历经几年的曲折案子被张知府当做“邪魔终不压正义”的地方正面佳绩，通过朝中关系呈报给了朝廷，朝廷认为其中具有不错的教化意义，值得大力宣传，可一问勇士是个十几岁的小姑娘有些傻眼，既然无法给予官职上的奖励，便发了几十两赏银和一块刻着“女中豪杰”的牌匾，张知府派张小姐迎着使者敲锣打鼓地送来，沈师傅喜滋滋地当着大家的面把崭新的匾额稳稳挂在了正堂上方。

“爹，这明明是给袁一琦的！”沈梦瑶拽拽沈父特意新换的长袍，小声为心上人争取着好处。

沈父咳嗽两声板着脸背着手说：“袁一琦不是我的关门弟子嘛，弟子的荣誉还不是师傅的荣誉！再说了不然挂哪儿？挂她床上面每天起床脑袋磕一大包吗？”随后对着曾经质疑了许久的这位关门弟子面露赞许的微笑，亲切地说道：“小三子啊，你做得很不错，以后再接再厉哦。”

对于女儿和袁一琦的关系，沈师傅大概猜出了七七八八，毕竟喜欢一个人下意识流露出的细微默契和情不自禁黏在一起的视线，不是不开口就能瞒得住的，更可况还是养了快二十年的女儿。

虽然这次事件证明女儿有袁一琦护着倒也放心，但老早就盼望着抱孙女的沈师傅还是有些郁闷，不过自从那次发现了牢牢钉在墙上的剪子和采花大盗尸体上前后洞穿心脏的伤口，他意识到这个关门弟子的实力绝没有表面上那么普通，幸好她虽然武力不凡但本性纯良，对自己尊敬得很，主要是对女儿也很好。

从父亲的角色来看，沈父不是迂腐的人，只要女儿开心幸福，并不太介意女儿和一个女子相伴一生，更何况“一日为师终身为父”，这下有了两个“父”的双重身份，日后弟子若是做了对不住女儿的事，完全可以轻松出面替女儿出气！

“嘿嘿！”沈师傅控制不住脑洞，畅想着袁一琦在轻松碾压下低头告饶的模样觉得解气了许多，袁一琦倒是打了一个寒颤，奇怪地摸摸头：“是那个坏东西在骂我？”

袁一琦被朝廷赏赐了之后，沈家突然变得炙手可热，一股脑涌来了很多给沈梦瑶说媒的人，主要是除开张知府家的张小姐地位过于悬殊，沈家剩下三个女子还是沈小姐温柔一些。

以前对此求之不得的沈师傅在看穿三弟子与女儿的感情后对这些不胜其烦，他干脆特意选了个日子一口气将所有人召集在一起，指挥弟子们搬了个太师椅在大院中，大摇大摆坐着听下面一众叽叽喳喳的媒婆不住地翻白眼。

“好了好了，你们先安静！”沈师傅十分没有形象地掏了掏耳朵，中气十足地说：“想与我女儿结亲也不难，只要符合两个条件就可以了，第一，打得过这位。”他指了指一旁提刀而立一脸冷漠的戚予珠。“第二，打得过那位。”再指指另一边笑嘻嘻看着大家但刚做出了扬名全府惊人事迹的袁一琦。

之前还嘴皮子上下翻飞口水四溅推荐自家人选的媒婆们顿时安静下来，随即争着抢着往门口逃窜，生怕跑慢了会被那两位抓去比试比试，紧接着一个流言在当日就迅速传遍了全府的大街小巷：沈师傅这是故意不让女儿嫁去好人家吧？沈小姐一定是街边捡来的！

一众闲得慌的吃瓜群众聚在一起越八卦越觉得很有道理，甚至很快衍生出了有目击者看到当初在城门附近遛弯的沈师傅捡起一个小被子包裹的弃婴的完整情节，你看，这有时间有地点有过程，有鼻子有眼的，可不就是真的嘛！

张昕从府里小厮那儿听说了那些满天飞的留言哭笑不得，专程来问沈师傅要不要衙门出门管管那群成天没事干的泼皮闲汉，沈师傅大度地摆摆手说“算了算了”，毕竟离奇有趣的事儿多了去了，谁会天天盯着沈家这点小事不放呢。果然还不到半个月，发生了隔壁府费知府的女儿费小姐试图扮男装冒充他生病的兄长参加举人考试，但被火眼晶睛的差役识破拦在门外的事，这迅速成为了大家茶余饭后的新热门话题。

半年多后戚予珠突然不声不响地消失了，只在房里床上留下一张写着“师傅，我去江湖历练一下”的字条，沈师傅掬一把老泪，每天骂着“这个没良心的小兔崽子”，实际上咬咬牙好几次夜里悄悄离开沈宅，请了一些从前结识的江湖人士和绿林刀客在城外茶馆或偏门暗巷中喝酒，拜托大家日后若是碰上了二徒弟，还请看在沈某薄面上稍稍照顾一下。

同时不见的还有李佳恩，也不知道那个有着小鹿一样水汪汪眼睛的女孩子是怎么被戚予珠花言巧语哄骗走的，不过幸好这两人平日一直低调得很，沈梦瑶担心了好久，怕被两家爹娘知道了会一齐约好来沈家门前扔臭鸡蛋烂番茄，骂沈师傅教坏了自己的女儿。

还好两人在家中都不是独子，加上每隔一年就会有三包银子悄无声息地出现在沈家、戚家与李家的院子里，于是倒没折腾出什么风浪。

其实沈梦瑶还挺羡慕她们两个，觉得她们二人有自己羡慕不来的浪漫与洒脱，有时看着远处连绵的山就忍不住想，她们现在在什么地方做什么事呢？李佳恩发现自己被忽悠着越走越远了后会害怕地缩在戚予珠怀里哭吗？不过一个人大半夜背着刀邀请离开家去远方这种事，再动听的甜言蜜语再傻的姑娘也不会上当吧？

倒是袁一琦丝毫不担心，知道沈梦瑶那些乱七八糟的脑洞后丢下一句：“我带你做个别人羡慕不来的事。”当日晚上便化身黑豹，驮着沈梦瑶回到艾池山的林子里，在岩石间肆意地跳跃飞奔，背上人的尖叫声和笑声伴随黑豹的低吼声回荡在山间峡谷，后来这成了二人的固定游戏。

戚予珠走了两年后，张昕随着如愿高升的张知府去了东边富庶的南直隶，许道台一家也去了南直隶，沈宅一下子安静了许多，有泼皮认为沈家没了靠山败落了，趁机吆喝一帮无赖上门找茬，不等袁一琦出手，就被新上任的万知府差人通通押去衙门，审后当街脱裤子一人赏了二十板子。围观群众嗑着瓜子儿兴致勃勃地对一排叫苦连天的光屁股指指点点，同时深刻明白了沈家依旧屹立未倒这个事实。

原来，万知府是前张知府的同年，科考前就结识的好友，照顾沈家是张知府特意写信叮嘱的事，再说了，人得的御赐牌匾还在大堂上好好挂着呢，你说那些找事的是不是脑子进水了！

那群泼皮袁一琦自是从未放在眼里，要不是为了低调些，她早就指挥城里的野猫野狗将他们拖了扔河里去喝喝凉水灌灌肠胃，作为附近唯一能化形的前辈可是它们祖宗般的存在。

沈梦瑶喜欢猫，袁一琦便常常暗示好看又稍稍灵性点的猫做些行礼作揖的动作逗她开心，当然，等玩得差不多了又会暗示它们速速离去，毕竟我袁一琦才是沈梦瑶唯一的“猫”，唯一可以长时间霸占她的大猫！

哦不对，除了那只黑脸的长毛坨坨，原因是袁一琦觉得和一只看上去就不大聪明的猫计较实在有失身份，可坨坨后来不知从哪儿捡来一只暗金色黑爪子的小猫，竟一举拿下沈梦瑶的欢心，还给它取名为除夕。袁一琦在三次将除夕悄悄丢出院外，但三次都被坨坨叼了回来后，沉默地绕着坨坨转了三圈，十分怀疑坨坨平常的呆样其实都是装出来的，内里实则是只狡猾的心机猫！

半年后，又来了一只身手十分敏捷的短毛肌肉猫，且不知为何完全不怕袁一琦故意释放出的气场，搞得每次都让小黑十分怀疑自己是不是个假精怪，沈梦瑶总能看到一大一小两双眼睛一眨不眨地杠起来，形势激烈到就差袁一琦变回原形，两猫便可在沈宅内飞檐走壁大打出手。

如沈父最初所愿的，沈梦瑶真的就找到了良配，过了一辈子平平稳稳的日子，虽不是男子，却完全足以护着她一生。

再后来，约好了来世再见，看着沈梦瑶平静而幸福地合上眼睛后，袁一琦被自动传送回了现代，过了几十年，现代已经是21世纪了。

“好啊袁一琦，你终于回来了！我不是跟你说了千万不要改变历史吗你怎么还去插手！”刚回到穿越之前的城隍庙，耳边就传来了等候多时的洪珮雲的咆哮。

“怎么了？”心中有数的袁一琦淡定询问明显是在故作夸张的洪城隍，一边说着一边摸出怀里的小镜子放到供桌上：“喏，物归原主。”

见袁一琦完全没有上套，洪城隍索性省省力气，换回了正常语气：“还不是那个采花大盗，原本他应该是直接去了沈梦瑶父亲房间并被杀死的，你穿越回去后却变成了他听到了房中交谈的你俩，转而先去了你们房间行凶，最后还变成了被你干掉，哎哟喂幸好我地府那个老铁关系不错，在判官面前想办法冒险帮我糊弄过去了。”

“没事就好，除了这个没出其他什么岔子吧？”袁一琦虽然知道应该不会有什么大影响，但心里还是“砰砰”直跳，那几十年就像是偷来的时光，越是在意越担心会被天地法则无情地收回。

“其他没事，好了我也不吓你了，你呢还算是厚道靠谱，那我现在就帮你找找沈梦瑶这一世在哪里吧。”洪珮雲拍着袁一琦的肩，挽挽袖子准备施展法术。

“不用了。”袁一琦却是阻止了洪城隍，自信地笑着说：“这一世我自己来，我能找到她。”

沈梦瑶是沪市一所普通大学的大三学生，开学之际，她和室友戚予珠都被在学生会任职的张昕拉去火车站迎接新生入学。刚送走又一波到达的新生上了去学校的专车后，几人坐在临时拼起的桌子前无聊地转起了笔闲聊，反正时刻表显示下一波的火车还要等一个多小时才会到达。

“阿昕，你又在和羊姐聊天吗？”沈梦瑶看看坐在一边不作声，拿起手机戳来戳去的张昕问道。

“不是不是，我们在说开学典礼的事。”张昕一脸正直地摆摆手。

沈梦瑶撇撇嘴没有反驳，扭头和戚予珠咬耳朵：“诶七七，我眼睛都要被晒瞎了，半个多月前就布置的任务，往届的章程也找得到文件记录，她们哪儿有那么多说的。”

“哎呀可不是嘛，她们二人仿佛自成一个世界，你看我们明明就坐旁边却像不存在一样。”戚予珠十分配合地故意翘着手指做一位优秀的捧哏。

二人正嘻嘻哈哈地在那儿演得起劲儿，突然眼前落下一片阴影，沈梦瑶扭头一看，只见桌前站了一个一手抓着单肩包一手扶着行李箱的姑娘，仍旧闷热的初秋蒸得一颗颗汗珠顺着好看的胳膊线条滴下，她神气十足地戴了一顶白色棒球帽，帽子下满满胶原蛋白肉嘟嘟的脸蛋使酷酷的气质打了些折扣，增添几分奶气。

“哦你好，你是H校的新生吗小妹妹？”沈梦瑶一开口就有着自己都惊讶的莫名熟悉感，语气随意得像是认识了很久的旧识，但搜索了一下记忆库的确是从未见过的陌生面孔。

不过这个新学妹蛮可爱的嘿嘿，可以认识一下做做朋友，毕竟我沈浪浪可是极对得起这个外号，发誓要将同好看妹子做朋友准则贯彻到底的人！

“你好学姐，我叫袁一琦，是H校大一新生。”尽管已经一起生活了几十年，确定看过、了解她的全部，但袁一琦还是有些紧张，毕竟谁知道转世那么多次后会不会发生什么变化呢。

刚刚她特意在洗手间整理了一番，梳梳头发正正帽子，看看镜中的自己露出练习了好久的嘴角弧度，避开新生人流来到接待点，为的就是一举留下一个不错的初见。

“学姐，我们第一次来沪市还不太熟，可以加一下微信方便以后有问题咨询一下吗？还有。”说着，从身后拉出另一个齐耳短发瘦瘦高高，像小鹿一样羞涩的女孩子，女孩正紧张又好奇地偷瞧着一旁的戚予珠，戚予珠则以面对陌生人的标准厌世脸不客气地回盯着她。

“她也是H校新生，叫李佳恩，我们两个是邻居，这次考上同一个学校便结伴坐火车过来的。”

“欢迎来到H校，初次见面，我叫沈梦瑶。”沈梦瑶从善如流地掏出手机加了这个新学妹的微信，并指导她们在册子上登记好姓名，戚予珠则帮二人把行李搬到后面的等待区放好。

我当然知道你这一世也叫沈梦瑶，不过我们可不是初次见面哦，袁一琦看着这个依然会温柔冲自己笑的人在心里说道。

按照约定我可是一安排好就马不停蹄地来到你身边啦，我俩新的一世即将正式开始，而且不同于那几十年，这是没有被写好、没有任何顾虑、可以随意描绘的现世。

袁一琦不着痕迹地看了一眼对面的钱月老才彻底放下心来，这位可是贿赂了时下最火的游戏《动物森友会》和最完整加强版攻略后终于勉强同意下凡一趟的。她穿一身标志性的红袍远远站着，头上簪了枝盛开不败的桃花手持厚厚的姻缘册子，隐了身形冲袁一琦竖起大拇指，晃了晃手上两段再度连在一起的红线。

真好，不枉我花费力气，大家又聚到了一起再续前缘。

**Author's Note:**

> 微博、老福特id：咬食指鳄鱼


End file.
